


Lunitics

by Final_fanatic_XV



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gawd it's been so long since I've posted I forgot which tags to use LMAO, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Romance, Uke Flynn, sort of Seme Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: "This better make you see how sane I am, Flynnsie," Yuri joked, seting his bare hand on Flynn's armoured shoulder. Realization came upon his words, making his brotherly pat easily mistaken for something more. He flushed lightly. He had, out loud, called his secret crush by a nickname he only did in his head. Was he crazy?"
Relationships: Flynn Scifo/Yuri Lowell
Kudos: 10





	Lunitics

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fic I am writing for this fandom, but I hope to write many more! Some of you may know me from before as the FFXV writer, but I'm assuming a lot of you are new. Hello, nice to meet you! I was going to make a separate psude for Vesparia stories, but I ended up not. If you would, I would love it if you called me Kare Bear, as that is my nickname for the sweet and loveable Karol Capel.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> Oh! Last thing, this is more on the older side of the teen rating, but it doesn't get too graphic.

"Gah, these monsters are too strong! We have to retreat!" Yuri shouted to his party, whom got caught up in a group of Soyas. He retreated as fast as he could, though still only after getting rapidly stabbed about twenty times in a row. He fell to his knees as blood streamed out of him, putting a hand to his gut as he sat down and turned to face the monsters.

"What the hell are you talking about? These wimps are easy!" Rita sassed through her chanting, staying by the edge of the battle field as she rained down her fireballs. Yuri sighed at her arrogance, still annoyed despite it being the expectation by now. The dark haired man glanced around the hellish circle, only to see comrade after comrade dashing into battle. Not only that, but each one of them spewed out some cheesy catchfrase like, 'I won't run away this time', and 'I'll be protectin' ya Yuri my love!'

It was that last one from Patty that perturbed him the most, though he couldn't accept quite why. Wrenching his reddened hand away from his stomach, he watched as blood splashed from his wounds. He replaced his hand with a grimace, averting his eyes from pooling blood to search for Estelle. He found her following suit, jumping into battle to heal Judy. Quietly cursing, he realised he couldn't use a gel as his companions would surely need them after this suicide mission of a fight. "You're all a bunch of damn lunatics!" Yuri moaned out in agony, pain increasing in his wounds.

"Surely you are not including me as one of them, are you Yuri?" Came the soft, calm voice of his friend, Flynn. He aproached with Repede by his side, gauntlets removed at he kneeled down next to him. Healing him with a quick call of 'first aid', Yuri let out a sigh of relief.

"This better make you see how sane I am, Flynnsie," Yuri joked, seting his bare hand on Flynn's armoured shoulder. Realization came upon his words, making his brotherly pat easily mistaken for something more. He flushed lightly. He had, out loud, called his secret crush by a nickname he only did in his head. Was he crazy?

Much too the downtown boy's luck, Flynn didn't seem to mind in the slightest, softly chuckling as he replied, "Not a thing will stop me from thinking you are a lunatic Yuyu, not a thing." The knight then set his hand on his own shoulder, lacing his fingers with Yuri's. The black haired boy fell into a sort of trance at the wonderfully soft fingers agaist his calloused ones. The duo felt the heat raise in their cheeks, comforting their hands into Flynn's lap. Repede, without a sound, left the two as he felt how overduely romantic things were getting.

Heart thudding, Yuri tentatively stroked the back of the blonde's hand, feeling like his thumb was prancing though a field of pillows. Despite the dreamy warmth of the gentle hold being like a magnet, the two broke away their gaze, redirecting it to one another. Neither dare ruin the moment by breaking the silence, Flynn's eyes flickering to Yuri's lips.

Flynn truly looked like an angel with the gentle pink blush forming across the bridge of his nose, his baby blue eyes contrasting with halo-like yellow hair. Yuri able to see what he clearly wanted, Flynn reached his breaking point as he cocked his head forth. Yuri ached to kiss him, but he bit his lip in a vain attempt to calm his desire, distantly aware of their allies nearby.

He knew he couldn't get off without at least a little more contact though, lurching forward to wrap the blonde in a hug. He returned the embrace, and though it wans't awfully comfortable due to the mass of armour, it was wonderfully pleasing for the downtown boy. Leaning his temple on Flynn's shoulder pad, Yuri whispered in his ear, "I guess we'll have to continue this later."

Approaching wounded after battle, Raven spotted the two and mocked, "Aww, what a couple a' love birds. Sweet, sweet youth." The two tore apart upon hearing their onlooker, Yuri quickly shaking off his blush, though his counterpart did not fair so well. "Now, what're you two doin' huggin' while ol' Raven works his butt off?"

Yuri scavenged for a response, clearly not going to receive one from Flynn any time soon. As he looked over the the embarassed man, he decided to take the fine opourtunity to let his devilish side shine, claiming, "When you all ran into battle, Flynn got scared. I was just comforting him." He added in a casual shrug for good measure, the entirety of Flynn's face turning scarlet red.

With that, Raven seemed to get off their backs, but as the duo stood, they realised he wasn't their only onlooker. "How come you never hug me like that, Yuri?" Karol huffed, tucking his chin into his shoulder for a childish pout.

"Well that would be because you're so brave, Captian Karol," the dark haired man quipped, the irony seeming to ward off the young kid. As Yuri looked to Flynn at the back of the pack, he thought, 'Now, if only I can be brave enough to confront him later.'

Hours later, after the rest of their party had nodded off to bed, Yuri returned from a thought-clearing stroll around Halure to go see Flynn. He quietly entered the hotel, climbing up the stairs to the third room they rented. He was lucky Flynn had thought things through enough to get an extra room, helping them acquire the privacy for... whatever they were getting up to. He cracked open the door to see Flynn sitting on the bed, armour shed as he held a distant look in his gaze that was pinned to the floor. "Hey, Flynn," Yuri called out as he stepped in and shut the door behind him.

"Ah, Yuri. I awaited your arrival. Please, come sit," Flynn smiled a little, patting the bed to his side. Yuri did as requested of him, glad that Flynn seemed to mostly conquer his awkwardness. He took a deep breath, averting his eyes as he said, "Alright. Yuri, I harbour romantic feelings for you. Do you so happen to return those affections to me as well?"

The downtown boy rolled his eyes. Of course it was something fancy, this was Flynn Scifo they were talking about. He set his hand on the blonde's incredibly smooth one, answering his question only with a kiss of his limp lips. Flynn uncurtly shoved his friend back, blushing upon the realization that his hand was set on Yuri's bare, muscled chest. "Y-Yuri, we must speak of things before making any rash decisions," he strongly advised, darting away his hand.

"Speak of what, Flynn?" Yuri huffed, annoyed yet again by his knightly behaviour. Why couldn't they just make out like he wanted?

"There are certain steps I musnt take with someone I am not in an established relationship with," he hinted, hiding his mischievous smirk.

The heat in Yuri's cheeks burned as he stammered out, "I wasn't planning-- only if you wanted but-- I thought we would just--" he blabbering then halted when Flynn gently pressed his lips to Yuri's, quickly retracting as he seemed to recal that he was the gentleman here. The kiss was so short and chaste, but it made somehting stirr deep inside Yuri's chest. Not only that, but it also made his heart flutter, embarassing as it is to say.

"Now, do you wish to establish a romantic, and perhaps sexual, relationship with me, Yuri?" Flynn asked as though it was a question, falling back to his fancy aproach. Unable to contain his want from turning to need, the dark haired man resisted the urge to slap some sense into the heartthrob.

Instead, he confidently stated with a smirk, "You are my boyfriend, Flynn. Objections?" Shocked, but defeated by his lack of cooperation, Flynn shook his head no. Sudden anxiety rippling over him, Yuri lost the confidence to make out with him as he had planned. Knowing each other since they were children, the two had an unspoken connection that kicked in perfect timing.

Flynn set his palm on the crook of Yuri's neck, scooting closer to tentatively press his lips against the other's. Confidence raising as he molded his mouth to Flynn's, Yuri made the second move as he gently prodded his tounge against his boyfriend's miraculously soft lips. Seeing Flynn to timid to part them for enterance, he attempted to comfort him as he wrapped an arm around his surprisingly smaller-without-armour waist. Though it did not work in the way he intended, Flynn's mouth did open, though with a gasp instead.

Yuri darted his tounge in before he had the chance to clamp his mouth shut, turning the gasp into a faint moan. The blonde inched closer, their make out session seeming to magnetize them together. Their tounges frantic for contact, Yuri coddled him into his lap as the blonde slipped his hand down to Yuri's chest, mapping out the toned mucles on the impressive plateau. In doing so, he released a quiet groan from his boyfriend, Yuri biting down on his bottom lip.

The slight pain made it all the more pleasureable, also proving to remind the knight of the other's incredible streangth, making him feel all the more special with how gentle he really was being. Yuri cocked his head for a better angle, a wet sound or two emitting from their mouths. As they pulled back for a breath, Flynn's pants warmed his cheeks, adding to his blush.

The duo's eyes were half lidded as their moth conected once again in an intricate battle, Yuri carefully leaning over Flynn. Once they were laying down, he felt a bump in the blonde's pants, blushing as he felt it brush against the same in his. "Hey, thought you took off all your armour. What's this?" Yuri huskily chuckled into his ear, nibbling on it gently.

"Hmm, I guess you'll have to check, then," Flynn responded, surprising the downtown boy, whom was hardening down town. Yuri sat up on his elbows, looking into Flynn's beautiful blue orbs to make sure he was serious. The blonde smiled a little and nodded.

"Heh, you look so sexy like that," Yuri whispered as he brushed some slightly sweaty bangs from his lust-hooded eyes. Kissing him once more, he quietly asked, "So, who's topping?"

"W-well Yuri, I am led to believe you have experience in the 'topping' department, where as I do not have any, so I shall allow you to lead the way." And with that, they cast away with Flynn's virginity, Yuri having parted with his years prior.

Blinking his eyes open after the course of a long, exhausting, incredible night, Yuri curled into the warmth on his back. Though he still though of himself as the seme, he didn't mind being the little spoon, at least while Flynn was asleep. Heck, as he thought about it, as long as he and Flynn were happily together, he didn't really care about anything. Not to say he wasn't a good leader anymore, he was still going to defeat the Adaphagos, but as long as Flynn was by his side, he didn't care to even think that he couldn't do it.

Said knight shifted in his sleep, nuzzling his nose into the base of Yuri's dark hairline as he released a dreamy huff. "Morning, Flynn," Yuri called to wake him, his tone still gravely with sleepiness.

"Good morning," Flynn's voice was still soft and awake as ever as he returned the greeting, accustomed to very early mornings. Yuri shifted around to face his lover, pressing their chests together as he looked up at him with his big grey eyes. He wrapped an arm around him, sighing in contentment at the warmth he shared. The blonde smiled down at him, sweetly admitting out of the blue, "I love you, Yuri."

The downtown boy blushed at his caring blatantness, trying to return the loving phrase. He couldn't get his mouth to form the words, having very rarely said them before. Despite his efforts, it was to no avail, letting out a murmured, "I-... you too, Flynn."

The duo decided to go for a morning stroll, still having plenty of time before their companions awoke. Hand-in-hand, they slowly aproached the peak of Halure hill, petals fluttering down to the lush grass left and right. Add in adition to that, the magnificent pink orange sunrise, it made for a scene of pure beauty. "Romantic, is it not?" Flynn commented as he looked to Yuri with soft eyes. His counterpart smiled, feelings of deep adoration mostly replacing the ones of near constant annoyance for the occasionally irritating man. He leaned toward him, as chastely as he could manage kissing his soft pink lips.

A familiar bark jolted the two from their embrace, spotting Judy and Repede approaching from the stoop of the small hill. Her blue-purple eyes turning to snake like slits, she quipped, "Repede told me you two were getting into trouble."

Flynn puffed out his chest a little, squaring his shoulders, trying to act knightly even though he had a mad blush raging on his cheeks. Flynn stammered out to the teenager, "H-how much did you see, Judith?"

"Enough," the younger lady giggled, taking as much humour in his embarassment as Yuri, "The outlaw who tries to write his own law, and the knight who lives his life for following the law... you two really are a couple of lunatics!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I hope you come along with me as I continue to write for these two delightful lunatics!
> 
> Comments deeply apriciated! And sorry for any errors.


End file.
